Raising Gabby
by Justicerocks
Summary: A serious car crash results in Gabby and Antonio's parents dying and Gabby going to live with Antonio and Laura. Now, the young couple have to deal with their careers, a young baby and Gabby, who feels like she doesn't belong.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **So the idea for this story came to me and wouldn't leave my mind. It's a pre 'Chicago Univerase' story and since I'm having Antonio being a police officer and might add some other characters later I'm classifying it as under the 'Chicago PD" Category and not 'Chicago Fire' or a cross-over story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Characters die (not main characters in either show)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The thunder and lighting storm was the worst one Gabby could remember and as she zipped her coat up as far as it would go she wished she had brought her rain boots.

Her mother as if reading her mind looked at her thirteen year old daughter and said, "I told they were calling for rain Gabriela."

"I know," She laced up her shoes and stood upright, "Bye Tonio," She hugged her older brother, who was ten years older than her and twenty-three.

"Bye kiddo," He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"You make sure you call me if you need any help with Eva," Esmeralda told her son and daughter in-law as she took two-week old Eva into her arms.

"Thanks Ma," Antonio smiled, "We should be fine though. I still have a few more days off."

At the sound of the storm getting worse Eva began to wail and soon she was in tears and wiggling to get out of her grandmothers arms.

"Come here," Laura carefully took her young daughter into her arms and held her closely, "It's okay," She soothed.

"Well," Gerard clapped his hands together, "We should get going, you probably want to settle in and get Eva to sleep."

"We hope," Laura added, "And with this weather…"

"Trust me dear it'll get better, she'll be sleeping through the night soon," Esmerelda reassured her daughter in-law as she carefully hugged her and kissed Eva's dark head of hair.

Once the goodbyes were finished Gabby and her parents made the quick run towards the car. Gabby climbing into the back seat, behind the passenger side. Her father got into the driver's side and her mother in the front passenger seat.

Driving from Antonio and Laura's house usually was only a twenty minutes drive to Antonio's parents house. With the thunderstorm though they were expecting it to be worse then it was.

"Mom tomorrow can you help me with my Spanish homework?"

"Of course," Esmeralda turned to looked at her daughter as her husband stopped at a red light.

"Thanks," Gabby smiled and she watched the light turn green and her father started driving. Then out of nowhere a truck came speeding into the intersection and Gabby heard and felt the impact of the collision. The transport truck had smashed the car and drove it into the sidewalk. The trucks wheels had completely crushed the front of the car. Somehow Gabby, although trapped and in a lot of pain was okay.

"Mom! Dad!" She seemed to scream at the top of her lungs as she tried to see her parents. She couldn't; get her seatbelt undone but she knew she needed to help them. Their bodies were limp and as her vision began to blur all she could see were limbs and blood, lots and lots of blood.

"Miss!" She regained conscious to a firefighter calling her name, "Covet your face, we need to smash the glass!" Although still confused she did what she was told and she heard and felt shards of glass.

"Alright sweetheart," The firefighter had successfully broken the glass, "My names Kevin and I'm going to get you out. Are you hurting anywhere?"

"My parents!" She remembered and looking around she sobbed, as she couldn't see them. "Mom! Dad!"

"Sweetheart," The firefighter reached in and touched her shoulder, "Look at me. Can you tell me your name? Do you know what happened?"

"Gabby, Gabriela Dawson. A truck hit us and…" She sobbed. "My parents…."

"Alright Gabriela," Kevin said calmly, "We're going to cut the door and help you out. I need you to nod and say you understand."

She nodded her head, "I understand."

"Good," Kevin motioned for other firefighters to use Jaws of Life and remove the door. Soon Gabby was being put on a stretcher and examined by paramedics.

"No! No!" She used all of her strength to fight them off, "Mom! Dad!"

The paramedics looked at each other, they could see she was quite young and clearly she remembered what had happened. "Gabriela can you tell me how old you are?"

"Thirteen."

"We need to take you to the hospital. Can you give us the name and number of somebody we can call?"

"Antonio. My bro-brother he's a police officer."

"Alright sweetheart. Is he working? Do you know what district?"

"He's not working he's at home," She searched her brain for the number, "I forget it."

"That's okay Gabriela. We can find the number now you just rest we're going to give you some pain medication.

"He lives really close," She continued to fight them off, " I want to see him! I want him to come with me to the hospital!"

Sharing a look one paramedics stepped away from the ambulance and Gabby could vaguely hear him say something into his radio. The other paramedic a woman stayed with her, "My names Hannah. Can you tell me about your brother?"

"Antonio, he's twenty-three. He's my best friend."

"That's good you're so close to him," She patted her arm, "We'll do our best to reach him."

"Okay," Her eyes blinked twice.

"I know you're tired Gabby but you need to stay awake. At least until we get to the hospital.

"Uhm," Gabby was just now starting to realize she was in major pain and she closed her eyes. "Antonio!" She sobbed out and wouldn't let either paramedic comfort her. They'd informed her they'd been able to contact him and she just wanted to see her older brother.

"GABRIELA!" He came running through the tape and crushed her with a hug, "Oh I'm so glad you're okay," He kissed her repeatedly, "Oh Gabby."

"My ribs," She cried.

Still holding her Antonio looked at the paramedics, "You haven't treated her yet?" He asked angrily.

"Sir," The older of the two spoke, "We tried to treat her but she refused. Best guess is she has bruised ribs and a concussion. If her condition were not serious we would have taken her to the hospital. Since it wasn't we let her wait for you. Right now she needs all the support she can get," He gave him a look knowing he was told what happened to his parents.

"Right," Antonio replied and holding back tears he looked at his younger sister, "I'll go with you to the hospital," He helped load her into the ambulance.

"Tonio," She looked at him, tears clear in her eyes, "Mom and Dad died right?"

Antonio could only slowly nod his head and he would have given almost anything up to un-see his sister break down and cry. "No llores Gabby, no llores. Todo irá bien." He soothed but as the words came out of his mouth he had a hard time believing them.

Gabby clutched his hand with all the strength she could muster and didn't let go for a long while.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please leave a review and let me know if I could continue or not. If you liked it please tell, me also I'm up for constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Wow, I am amazed my how many of you reviewed last chapter, thank you so much, it really means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter and please remember to leave a review as they make me happy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Gabby blinked open her eyes and then closed them again at the source of lights. Her eyes still closed memories of what had happened came flooding back to her and she began to cry.

"Gabby," The voice of her sister in-law Laura greeted her and she could feel her hand being squeezed.

"Laura," She wheezed out and opened her eyes once again, this time her eyes adjusting, "My side hurts."

"You have broken ribs. The doctor's bandaged them up but I'll go see if they can give you some more morphine," She stood and turned to pick up Eva's car seat when the newborn's eyes flew open and she loudly cried.

"I'll be back," She cradled Eva in her arms and left the room. She returned moments later with a nurse, and as she sat back down on the uncomfortable chair and fed Eva the nurse began asking Gabby simple questions.

"Do you remember what happened Gabby?" The nurse, an older woman with greying hair asked as she examined Gabby's pupils.

"Yes," She spoke in a soft whisper, "I watched my parents die," She didn't bother to stop the tears that again flooded down her face.

"Oh sweetheart," She tried to console her, "I bet your parents are very glad that you're okay."

"They're dead!" She screamed. "They're dead!"

"I'll send someone in to talk to you," She said more to Laura then to her. "I increased her morphine so it might make her a little groggy. She'll probably be asleep in around half an hour. I'll see if I can get a child psychologist to come and examine her around noon."

"I don't need any shrink!" Gabby called after the nurse but she had already left. She knew, and Laura knew, that if she hadn't been feeling so horrible she would have kept the argument going, she hated having decisions made for her.

Turing to her sister in-law Gabby asked, "Where's Antonio?"

"He's making some calls," She explained, "But he'll be so pleased that you're up. I'll see if I can find him."

"Thank you," Gabby couldn't bring herself to smile, "I want to see him."

"I know you do sweetheart," Laura responded and the truth was she was starting to understand the close bond between the siblings. She had met Antonio when they were in high school but they hadn't started dating until Junior Year. She met Gabby when she was a feisty six year old that thought she could keep up with sixteen year old Antonio and his friends.

Now at thirteen, Gabby had lost her parents and was going into high school in September. Laura didn't know much about psychology but she was pretty sure that was to many changes to handle all at once. She was hoping that since it was mid-May Gabby would be able to not return to school and still graduate with her class.

"Eva's just sleeping," Laura had finished feeding Eva and after burping her the two week old had fallen asleep in her arms, "I'm going to leave her here to sleep in her car seat. I'll go get Antonio and bring him back.

"Alright."

Laura made sure her daughter was really asleep and then she stood and walked out of the room and down the hallway. Last she heard her husband had been making calls to family and friends in a deserted waiting room just outside of the pediatric recovery unit. Walking their first she saw Antonio crouched in a chair hands running through his hair and crying.

"Oh babe," She said to herself and her heart broke for the man she loved. Quickening her pace she rushed over to him and sat down beside him. "I don't know what to say."

Wiping the tears away from his eyes Antonio looked at his wife, "How's Gabby?"

"She's up and asking for you. She can wait though; you lose your parents too. I'm worried about you." She caressed his cheek.

He shook his head, "I'm fine Laura. I have to be strong for Gabby… I just can't break down and cry. She needs me. I need to make sure the arrangements for the funerals is okay and…" Again he started to cry.

"And you need to let other people help you. Won't someone in the department plan the funeral?"

Gerard Dawson, Antonio's father, was a well respected Sergeant in the Chicago Police Department who had over fifteen years of service for the city under his belt and the distinction of receiving a bronze star in the Vietnam war. Antonio, though did not know if his father would be getting a police funeral though as he hadn't died in the line of duty. So this is what he told Laura.

"I'm not sure. I haven't… I mean I just can't believe they're gone."

She pulled him into a hug, "Call later today."

"I have…."

"Antonio, at least come back with me to Gabby's room alright? I know you want to see her and see for yourself she's alright."

_She knows me so well, _he thought to himself, and he said, "You're right, I'll go with her, stay awhile let you and Eva go home so you can get some proper sleep. You need it.

"So do you," She urged back.

"I can't sleep right now." He stood, and he began to walk to his sister's room, Laura following him.

He walked into the room and rushed over to his sister, "Gabby," He gently hugged her and kissed her forehead, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Gabby held onto him tightly and sobbed, soaking his shirt with wet tears, "Mom and Dad are gone."

"We'll get through this," He soothed, "I'm here."

Through glossy eyes she looked up at her older brother, her hero and tried to smile; She loved him and she knew he'd keep her safe. "I love you."

"I love you too," He kissed her forehead again and held her.

"Some shrink is coming to talk to me. I don't want to talk," She tried to hold back a yawn.

"Talking is the best thing for you," He told her and one glance at Laura told him he was being hypocritical. He knew this, but he did not care. Right now the only thing important to him was making sure Gabby and his family were taken care of.

"Stay with me?" She looked up at him and pleaded.

He wanted to. He wanted to stay with her but he knew he had things to do and arrangements to be made. Now that working hours had somewhat resumed he needed to call his parents lawyers and ask if he could meet them on a Saturday. Surely that would take almost all day he figured. Luckily his father's family was in the city so he had cousins and an uncle who could stay with Gabby and help out. Looking into his sister's eyes though he remembered what Laura had told him. Did he really want to leave his baby sister alone? No. He did not.

"Uncle Jacob and Aunt Susan are coming to the hospital. Just let me talk to them all right then I'll be back here. I promise."

Gabby looked at him, "Do they…"

"Yeah kiddo and they're going to help alright."

"Okay," She yawned again and closed her eyes.

He watched her fall into a morphine induced sleep and after kissing Laura on the lips he walked out of the room. Like he had planned, he met his uncle and aunt in the coffee shop on the ground floor of the hospital.

"Jacob, Susan," Antonio greeted the two adults with hugs as he saw them sitting at a table. With their permission he had stopped calling them 'aunt' and 'uncle' a few years ago when he had turned twenty-one.

"Antonio," Jacob, his late father's older brother who was fifty-two looked at his nephew with sad eyes, "Thank you for…. Well… how are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in," He sighed, "I just can't believe any of this."

"Neither can we. Susan called the children and they said they'd do whatever then can. Rebecca offered to take Gabby in once she's out of hospital, you know at least until we find out what your parents want.

Rebecca was thirty-five and had two daughters who were nine and seven. The girls adored Gabby and she was a good friend with them mostly. She did though think they were too immature and she had said once she was in high school she wouldn't be seen with them. Antonio knew though that until permanent arrangements could be made that was the best place for her.

"What about your mother's family? Have you gotten ahold of them?" Susan asked next.

"Yes. I was and her sisters and brothers have told me to keep them informed and they've all offered to help any way they can."

His mother had grown-up in Queen's and had come to the University of Chicago; there she met her future husband. When they decided to get married right after graduation they had settled and stayed in the city.

Despite the distance though she was still very close to her siblings and often visited them. Gabby and Antonio had many cousins, second and even third cousins on their mothers side of the family.

"Good, good," Susan patted hi hand gently, "How's Laura and the baby?"

"Okay, Laura's sitting with Gabby now and Eva's well she's like most two week old babies."

"Is Gabby up to visitors?" Jacob wondered.

"She cracked a few ribs so she's on morphine, she was just going to sleep when I left. Understandably she's really shaken up but she was alert and talking though she mostly cried."

"That poor girl," Susan shook her head, "If there is anything at all we can do you let us know."

Antonio scratched behind his ear; "There is one thing…"

"Name it."

"It's Saturday and getting a hold of the lawyers might be a problem. I know they might not be able to see me until Monday but for piece of mind I'd like to at least know what kind of situation I'm dealing with. I mean in terms of all of the assists and if they had wills and who gets Gabby."

"I know they had Wills," Jacob, who was a corporate lawyer, said, "As for your request I'll pull in some contacts. I know what firm they used so I should be able to get you the information you need. I'll call you as soon as I know anything.

"Thank you. Really thank you."

"Anything to help," Susan took a card out of her purse and handed it over, "I know its not much but…"

With shaky hands Antonio took the card and opened it, it was a sympathy card and in it were a heartfelt note and three twenty-dollar bills. "I don't…"

Jacob cut him off, "You're family."

Antonio nodded his head, "I'll call you when Gabby's up and you can come and see her."

"That would be great," Susan hugged him, "Give Laura a hug for me."

"Will do," He watched his aunt and uncle leave.

**TBC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So various family members have offered to help Gabby and Antonio in any way they can; this family is really going to lean on each other for support. Gabby though will have some problems as she witnessed both her parents dying and will have nightmares and consent reminders. There's also the decision of who will take in, and essentially raise Gabby and as she's not quite stable she won't have much input in this as she'd like. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review. They really do make me happy and they mean so much to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **I am so pleased that all of you still like this story and are reading and reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Gabby sat staring at her food with pure disgust, it was lunchtime and she had been giving a sandwich and some water but she wasn't hungry; and even if she was she didn't want to eat hospital food. Her mother made gourmet inspired meals almost every night for dinner and Gabby loved her cooking, now looking at anything resembling food only reminded her she'd never taste her mothers cooking again.

Her Aunt on her mother's side Francesca was sitting with her; she and a few other family members had arrived from New York only an hour ago, "Are you going to eat?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Oh Gabriela." The sixty year old stood and walked towards the bed, "Talk to me."

She looked up at her aunt and frowned, "No."

Just then someone knocked on the door and an older man followed my a younger one walked in, "My named Dr. Harold, I'm a Child Psychologist."

"I'm Francesca Gabriela's Aunt."

'I'm not talking!" Gabby frowned at the man.

"Can I talk to you outside?" The doctor asked Francesca, "Mr. Lylonly is an intern and he can stay with Gabby."

"Okay," Francesca followed the doctor out of the room.

"I'm not talking to you either," Gabby looked at the young doctor, "I don't want to."

William Lylonly knew that when children, or anybody said they didn't want to talk it usually meant the needed to; he was positive Gabriela needed to talk about what had happened.

Walking back into he room Dr. Harold said, "Can you tell me what you remember Gabriela?"

"No."

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Okay well I think I'll come back later," He shared a look with Francesca and left the room followed by William.

* * *

><p>His hand in Laura's Antonio listened to his parents lawyers read their wills aloud. In the event that they both died at the same time they left most of their money and the house to Antonio and Gabby. A few possessions or things like photo albums or important items were given to other family members.<p>

Antonio had been listening for nearly half an hour but he felt like he was ready to explode. He had all of these things he needed to do and he wished he didn't have to do them. On top of that he was still working on becoming a detective and Laura wanted to open up her own bakery and they had a two-week-old baby.

Antonio's uncle Jacob saw that he was getting frustrated and turned to the lawyers and said, "Can you give me a copy of the wills and we can go over them, right now though I think we want to know what happens to Gabby their thirteen year old daughter.

"Yes," One of the lawyers nodded and he tried to find that section in the lengthy will. Finding it he turned to Antonio and said, "It seems like your parents had requested you take her in."

Antonio was suddenly hit with a memory, vague but still there, When he had turned twenty-one his parents had asked if he'd raise Gabby if anything happened to them. He agreed thinking it would never happen, now though he was stuck in a hard place. He loved his sister but he didn't know if he and Laura could manage raising her. Plus she'd be happier somewhere else he was sure. He didn't want to have to tell her that though. Even if she didn't know he was supposed to take her in she'd be upset that he didn't.

"When do I need to decide by?'

"The sooner the better."

"Right," He looked at Laura and the both knew they had a lot to discuss.

After the meeting was over Laura and Antonio walked into a waiting room and sat down.

Laura could see how he was wrestling over the ide and wished she could find something to say to comfort him; nothing came to mind.

"I don't know Laura… I just I feel so bad but I don't know what I'm going to do. They trusted me to look after her and I can't just disappoint them! But she's thirteen…"

"Whatever you choose I know it'll be what's best for Gabby," She rubbed his shoulders in comfort.

"Would it? What would be best for her? I have to think about us to and her and…."

Eva began to wail in her car seat and her brown eyes opened.

"Come here baby," Laura undid the seat belt and held her daughter in her arms, "Right away she could tell she needed a diaper change, "I'm just going to go and change her diaper," She stood.

"I'll do it," Antonio took the diaper bag and swung it over his shoulder as he took his daughter in his arms.

"I'm not complaining," Laura smiled, "I'll meet you back in Gabby's room." She took the now empty car seat.

"Okay." He responded back and walked away. He took her to the nearest men's washroom and laid her down on the change table. "Daddy needs to buy you new clothes," He un-did the snaps on her pink onsie, "Maybe some small boxing gloves? What do you think?" He tickled her toes. "Right okay," He took off her dirty diaper and had to hold his nose. He was still amazed at how much poop a little girl could produce. He quickly disposed of it and whipped her bum and put a clean diaper on her. "There that's better," He looked at her and lifted her back up, holding her to his chest he kissed her forehead.

Laura walked in to Gabby's hospital room and saw that there were multiple people surrounding the bed. She assumed most of them were family on their mother's side but recognized only a few faces and could not remember names. She was about to go out and wait for Antonio when she heard Gabby's voice.

"Laura!" She called and she turned around to see the young teen smiling at her, "Stay please," She looked at her and she could sense she was getting overwhelmed.

"It's okay sweetheart," She walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"You're Laura? Antonio's wife." A grey haired woman asked.

"Yeah, Antonio should be back soon."

"Ah," The woman nodded and turned to the other people in the room and said, "We should go," And with that the room cleared.

"That was my Aunt Francesca," Gabby explained, "She's my- was my Mom's older sister," She cried, "They mean well but…"

"It's to much," Laura finished for her, "I'll see what we can do about having only limited visitors for you."

Gabby looked at her hands, "They want to talk about mom and dad. I don't want to talk about them. I can't." She sobbed.

Laura went from standing to sitting on the bed with her and she pulled her into her, "That's okay sweetheart, talk when you're ready."

"I saw them die. I can't stop seeing it!"

"Oh Gabby," Her heart broke for her and all she could do was hug her, "I'll see if I can stay the night with you… or Antonio can."

"No you have Eva," She didn't look up, "Eva's more important."

"You're both important," She didn't have to think about the answer.

"Antonio's sad right?" She asked suddenly.

Antonio answered, "Of course I am."

"Then how come you aren't here? How come you can't cry?" She demanded.

"I'll be outside," Laura stood and took Eva from Antonio as she passed him.

"I've had a lot to do Gabby. I wanted to be with you but I just…. Of course I'm sad, how could you think I wasn't?"

"Then cry! Why won't you stay with me?"

"I want to Gabby but I have other things to worry about." He regretted his words and soon she was sobbing.

"Gabby-"

"Go away!"

"Gabby-"

"GO AWAY!" She turned and yelled at him, "I HATE YOU!"

Antonio never though three words could hurt so much but they did. After everything that had happened and now this? His younger sister hated him. He left the room and couldn't help but cry. Now everything was really out of control, his parents were gone and his sister hated him and he felt like he had to do everything.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Antonio was already feeling overwhelmed and then he found out he is Gabby's legal guardian. Will he and Laura take her in? She seems to be responding well to Laura but she's mad at Antonio, as she thinks he doesn't care. He's trying to keep everything together though, what'll happen to him if he can't? Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **At first I didn't intend on going through Gabby's recovery and her being in the hospital, I was simply going to have the 2nd chapter be three months after the prologue and pick up from there. I like where these chapters have taken the story though and find it adds to the characters. This chapter is based on my brainstorming notes and what some of you have told me in your reviews. This chapter is an important one and after this things will start to move a little faster in terms of time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers**: None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"NO! NO! MOM! DAD! NO! NO!"

Waking up with a startle Antonio rushed over to his sister's bed where he was horrified to discover her thrashing around, clearly having a horrible nightmare, "Gabby! Gabby!" He shook her, "You're okay, its just a nightmare, its alright.

She stopped moving and opened her tear-stained eyes and looked at him, "Antonio!" She sobbed sitting up.

"Ssh," He soothed sitting down beside her and bringing her into a hug, "I'm here. You're okay."

"I couldn't help them….. why didn't I do anything?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Gabby. You didn't do anything."

She turned into him and soaked his t-shirt with her tears "Stay?" She looked up at him.

"Of course," He fixed her blankets that had come off during her nightmare and made sure she was comfortable before settling down beside her. Careful of her cast he wrapped his arms around her and stayed awake until she fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

When he was sure she wouldn't wake up he gently and carefully removed his arms from her and stood off the bed. He would stay in the room with her but there was no way he could sleep, He hadn't gotten a good night sleep since his parents died and he knew he wouldn't be getting one anytime soon. The funerals wee in two days and arrangements still had to be made, plus he still needed to worry about the house and going through everything and then selling it. Most importantly though, he thought as he turned to look at his sleeping thirteen year old sister, that he had to make a decision on what would happen to Gabriela. With that and many other things on his mind he spent the entire night pacing the room deep in thought.

It was eight o'clock when Jacob and Susan walked into the room, seeing Gabriela up and sitting in bed and Antonio with bags under his eyes, clearly due to lack of sleep and stresses they took action.

"Gabby I talked to some of the nurses and they think you're strong enough to go to the cafeteria and maybe outside. What do you say we get you into a wheelchair and get out for a bit."

Gabby look unexcitedly at her aunt, "I don't like hospital food Aunt Susan."

"I know honey they have coffee store on the main floor and it has sandwiches and fruit, we can go there then maybe eat outside, it's such a nice day."

"Fine," Gabby agreed, she wasn't happy about it but she figured she should try and eat something if she wanted to be releases from the hospital.

"That's the spirit," Susan wheeled the wheelchair over to her bed and with Antonio's help managed to get her into it with ease.

With Susan and Gabriela out of the room, Jacob turned to his nephew and said, "Lets take a walk."

"Sure," Antonio nodded. "How's the will and everything going?'

"Good, it's tough but I think with the money your parents had in savings we'll be able to pay for things. Your father's pension is on a rush so once it kicked in the funeral and expenses will be partially covered and Gabriela will benefit from the money as she's under twenty-one."

"Good, good that'll help pay for her schooling and some of it could be put aside for her education every year as well as university."

"Yes that's a good idea," Jacob agreed, "I know we both have Gabriela on our minds. Can we talk about what you think you're going to do surrounding custody?"

Antonio stopped walking and looked up and down the hallway. It was a typical hospital hallway with staff, patients and visitors all up and about, however since it was a pediatrics ward it had a light blue colour scheme and various well-known characters on murals.

"I want to do what's best for her," He said honestly, "I know if I left it up to her she'd tell me she's want to live with Laura and I but we have crazy lives. Right now she needs stability, somebody who can be there for her and care for her and we can't. I just know she'll be devastated if we don't take her in. I can't bare to see her get any worse," He turned to look at his uncle with tears in his eyes, "I hate seeing her like this."

He reached over an patted the younger mans shoulder, "I know you do. In my honest opinion though I think you are what's best for her. Sure it'll be a little hectic and adjustments will be made but you provide the most familiarity and she'd be going to the same high-school she would if she was still at home. I know Susan mentioned some of your mother's family would take her in but her being in New York and starting over I think that might be to much for her."

"I don't know I think maybe starting over might be good. I don't' know." He rubbed his temple, "I need to go back to work and-"

"You don't need to do anything. You need to let us help." He started at him, "Antonio you have people who are worried about you, you're not sleeping, not eating and you're stressed out with all of this weight. Let people help you before something happens to you too.

"I'm fine," He insisted, "I have things to do to make sure my family's okay."

Jacob rubbed his face, "Antonio! I know you're an adult and I can't tell you what to do but-"

"THEN DON'T!" He yelled and turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Still frustrated Antonio made it back to Gabby's room to hear her arguing with Susan and Laura.

"I don't need to talk to anyone! I'm fine I just want to go home," She was crying ad Antonio stepped into the room.

"What's going on?"

"They're trying to make me talk to a shrink," She pointed accusingly at Laura and Susan. "I don't want to!"

Antonio walked further into the room, "They're just trying to help you Gabby. You're having bad nightmares and we all want you to get better."

"You're not sleeping," Gabby pointed out, "Are you going to talk to someone?"

"Gabby this is about you," Antonio tried to deflect the comment.

"But you're not getting any help."

"Gabby you were in the car. I wasn't. You need to talk to someone."

"No. Not until you do."

"Gabby I don't have time for this," He sighed, "Why can't you just listen?"

"I'm not talking to you until you talk to somebody," She frowned and turned away from him. She knew she couldn't control much and she couldn't help her brother as much as she wished she could but she knew he'd come to his senses sooner or later. He loved her and if getting her help meant talking to someone was going to do it then he would, it just might take him some time. In the meantime she was happy to know that Laura was also pushing him to get help. If she didn't make him talk to someone she knew her sister in-law could.

"Gabby," He tried again but she didn't respond. "Gabriela I'm trying to do what's best for you. Can you stop being so stubborn?"

Her arms still crossed she turned to look at him, "I'm trying to help you too. That's what bothers and sisters are supposed to do remember? You told me that."

"That was before-" He still couldn't say it, "I can't be just your older brother anymore. You need to start listening to me when I tell you to do something."

"I want my older brother! I miss talking to you, why can't we talk?"

"Gabby, try to understand alright? I have to organize everything and look after you as well. Can you just do this for me?"

"You don't have to look after me. Get someone else to do it!"

"Gabriela-"

"No! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Gabriela-"

"Antonio." Laura stared at him, "Lets go," She took his hand.

"Fine," He turned and left the room with his wife. As soon as they had walked down the hall she turned to him

"What were you thinking? Are you crazy?"

"Laura she needs to talk to somebody."

"I know that! But Antonio, talking to her like that. I get you're going through a lot right now and believe me I'm trying to understand things but that I can't understand that. You're telling her not to be stubborn when that's what you're being. Why can't you just stop being tough and let other people help? Why can't you do that?"

"Because then I'll cry, and when I cry I'll finally have to accept that my parents are gone," He sunk into the nearest chair and began sobbing, "I can't do that."

Laura sat down beside him and wrapped her around his shoulder.

"I need to keep busy," He whipped his eyes,

"Antonio you've hardly slept all week. I'm worried about you. For now can we just go home and you can sleep. I'll look after Eva and you don't need to do anything. After you sleep then we can talk about making everything work."

"I can't sleep Laura."

"Yes you can," She stood up and reached out for his hand, "And you're going to."

"Laura-"

"Antonio." He stared at him, "This isn't up for discussion."

"Okay," He gave in and he took her hand.

She picked up Eva's car seat and took his hand with her free hand and together they walked out of the hospital.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So Antonio is finally accepting help and he'll be less stressed. He's right though the relationship between him and Gabby has changed and she has to accept that. It'll take time for both of them to adjust though and for Gabby to talk to someone and get the help she needs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: **Thank you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I really hope you like this chapter and please remember to review :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Four Weeks Later (Early June): **

Rolling two suitcases Gabby followed Laura into the house and looked around. She had been in the house a handful of times and could remember when her brother and sister in-law bought in almost two years ago. Now though as she looked around she just wished she was home.

"We figured your room could be the guest room," Laura told her.

"Yeah, guess that makes sense," Gabby responded and she picked up one of the suitcases and headed up the stairs.

"Gabby I didn't mean it like that," Laura called out but she just ignored her.

Shaking her head Laura looked on as Antonio carried a bag and two more suitcases into the house. "Just need to get some more boxes and then I think that's enough."

"Yeah," She took Eva out of the car seat and held the small girl in her arms as she followed Antonio outside, "What are you going to do about Gabby?" She raised the question he had been avoiding for weeks.

"I…. I don't know Laura," He admitted, "I don't want to decide."

"Well…" She trailed off, "I know its hard Antonio, but you heard what the doctor's said. We all need to get back to some normalcy. Especially Gabby; the sooner you decide what to do the sooner that can happen."

"This isn't an easy decision Laura," He huffed and loaded two boxes on top of each other and proceeded to carry them inside the house.

"I know it isn't and that's why I've given you time but I really think you need to make up your mind," She kept persisting.

"Just stop it!" Gabby yelled from the top of the stairs, "I don't want to stay here anyways!" She stormed back off to the guest room and slammed the door.

Due to the noise Eva let out a loud shriek.

"Ssh baby," Laura comforted, "It's alright."

"I'm going too…" Antonio began walking up the stairs,

"Good idea," Laura continued to sooth Eva.

Making his way towards the guest room Antonio's already fragile heart broke as he hear his sister sobbing. Without knocking he entered the room walked straight to the bed.

"Come here sweetie," He pulled her towards him, "Talk to me."

"No!" She sobbed, "You don't want me here!"

"No, no Gabby that's not true, it's just complicated that's all."

"I'll go live in an orphanage," She sniffled, "No one really wants me."

"I do," He said fiercely, "I want you."

"Sorry to interrupt but I think Eva wants to see her Aunt Gabby," Laura stepped into the room carrying Eva who was now lying contently in her arms.

Gabby looked at her frowned, "No she doesn't she's just a stupid baby!"

"Gabriela that's not very nice Laura is only trying to help."

"GO AWAY!" Gabby picked up two pillows and threw one each at Antonio and Laura.

"Gabriela-"

Gently touching his arm Laura singled for him to follow her out of the room. "Antonio," She lowered her voice to a mere whisper as she walked towards their bedroom, "You can't scold her like that right now."

Antonio stared at her incredulously, "I've done it before" He watched her sit in a rocking chair and begin to feed Eva.

"Yeah I know but it's different now. You're trying to be her father….and in some ways you have to be but you also need to be her older brother. Be there for her and let her tell you things without getting mad."

"I can't do both."

"I know you can't. It won't be like this forever. Right now though it's important that you really try to be there for her."

He shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense."

"It will."

"Well in the meantime I need to make some phone calls before shift tonight," He left the room and went downstairs.

As she lay on the bed and cried Gabby must have fallen asleep as the next time she woke up it was an hour and a half later. Rubbing her eyes and ignoring that nagging feeling in her stomach telling her she was hungry she got out of bed and walked out into the hallway. Tip-toing down the stairs she heard Antonio talking on the phone and hid so she could hear him but he couldn't see her.

"I don't know if she'll be able to come back for finals. She just lost both her parents can't you make an exception. The State Board of Education, yeah I have the number down. So she'll be able to graduate? Thanks." With a thud he hung up the phone.

"What did the principal say?"

"He says she's missed to many classes and exams that they can't pass her. I guess they weren't expecting her to be out of school this long. Now our only hope is to make a petition to the state board of education to give her a wavier on all her classes, tests and final exams. She has good marks and given the circumstances it should go through quickly. I'll call now."

Eva began to cry and Gabby quickly sped across the hall and into the guest room to avoid detection. When she got to the bed she lay down and cried again. She wanted desperately to graduate and go to high school with all her friends. She really wished she could do something. She could go back to school and try to make up what she missed.

"Gabriela," Laura softly knocked on the door, "You awake sweetie?"

"Yeah."

The door opened and Laura came in carrying Eva, "I'm going to take Eva for a walk. Why don't you come with us? It'll be good for you to get some fresh air."

Gabby didn't feel like leaving the room, In fact, she didn't really feel like doing much of anything, "Do I have to?"

"I think it would be good."

"Fine," She walked down the hallway with Laura and began to drag her feet. She got her running shoes on and walked behind Laura as they went down the street. She was still feeling bad and it didn't help that she wasn't familiar with the neighbourhood that well. _Were there kids her age? Or was it all young families? What would Laura and Antonio tell people when they asked about her? What would people think?_

As if reading her mind Laura looked back at her and said, "You know we should sign you up for some summer activities. Maybe you'll meet some friends."

Gabby shrugged, "Sure."

"You know I think down a block there's some kids your age. I see them outside playing road hockey or basketball. Girls and boys."

She offered her a half smile.

Taking this as a good sign Laura waited for her to catch up before continuing walking, "You know Antonio's only doing what's best for you. He's trying hard to do everything."

"I know," She answered in a voice soft and weak, "I love him."

"I know you do Gabby and he does to but right now I really think he needs to hear you say it."

She nodded her head and looked at a school as they passed, the children outside playing weren't in uniform so she figured it was a public school. "I'm going to the same high-school right?" She asked Laura suddenly.

"Yeah you are. You'd get bussed from here to school."

"Okay," She sighed in relief, "If I pass," She added and looked at Laura, "I overheard Antonio talking on the phone. I can go back to school tomorrow."

"Gabby I don't think that's a good idea," She spoke honestly. Hoping that she would understand."

"Why?" She began to get upset.

"Because you lost your parents only two months ago. You're going through a rough time right now."

"No! I want to be with my friends! I need to be with my friends!" She turned around and began running away as fast as she could.

"Gabby!" Laura tried her best to chase after her while pushing the stroller but it was no use.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Gabby is going through a rough time and is a little depressed. Even though Antonio and Laura are trying to help her it might not be enough. Will her running away cause more damage? Where could she have gone? Lots of Antonio and Gabby sibling bonding coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: **This chapter is short but its packed with emotion and character growth and development. I considered making it longer but I really feel that would take away from the real raw emotion in it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Antonio had gone out looking for Gabby after Laura came home and told him what had happened. Luckily she was at the first place he went to look the cemetery; behind a tree and listened to her as she talked hoping it would give him some clues as to what was going on in her mind.

"I miss you," Gabby was sobbing, her eyes red and puffy, "I….can't…. why did you have to die? Why couldn't have died like you did. You're not going to see anything. I want you to see me graduate and Daddy…. You can't give me away when I get married and I won't have another Mom to talk about things too. I don't have anyone."

"That's not true," Antonio stepped out of his hiding spot and walked towards her, he sat down beside her and wrapped her in his arms, "Laura and I want you. I'm so glad you didn't die Gabriela, so glad."

She turned and looked at him and collapsed into his chest into a fit of sobs; her tears quickly soaking his t-shirt.

"Things will get better," He kissed her hair, "They have to get better."

Blinking her eyes she looked up at him, "They watched you grow up; it's not the same things."

Antonio was startled that his sister thought that. Did she really not think he missed them? Deciding he didn't want her to pull away from him again he answered her from his heart, "You're right they did watch he grow up, they saw me graduate and go to college and get married. You know what they didn't get to see though?" She looked at him and didn't answer, he continued, "They'll never get to see Eva take her first steps or hear her say 'Abuela' and 'Abuelo'."

"Oh," She had never realized Eva would be missing out too. "What about you?"

"Gabby I miss them," He looked at the grave and felt wet tears on his cheeks, "I miss them everyday. I look in the mirror and hate myself because I look so much like them. I can't go a second without thinking about them; wondering why they died and wishing it could have been me."

"What?" She gasped, "But you have Laura and Eva."

"I can't bare to see my baby sister so depressed. I can't imagine you not having them. I know something though."

"What?"

"Laura is going to be there for you whenever you need to talk to a woman and I'm sure Eva is going to love having you to talk to when she's older. It'll be great her for to have someone she can trust that isn't her mother."

Gabby smiled a little, "Yeah, I guess so."

"And when that perfect man comes along I promise you I'll be there to walk you don the aisle." He knew that given the nature of his job he couldn't make promises like that but he told her anyways; if he had it his way he would be there for her.

"I love you Antonio," She hugged him tightly.

"I love you too kiddo, now lets go home," He helped her stand up and walked back with her to his car.

The first thing Gabby did when they got home was go into the kitchen and hug Laura, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I'm just glad you're okay," She bent down and kissed the top of her head.

Looking back at Antonio who had followed her into the room and then to Laura she rubbed her feet on the ground and said, "If you want…I'd like to stay here."

Antonio walked up to her and picked her up, "Of course you can stay here Gabby," He kissed her forehead and set her firmly on the ground, "I'll let the lawyers know."

"Can I maybe paint my new room and get some of my old furniture from my room?"

"I think we can do that," Antonio told her. "For now though why don't you unpack some of the boxes we brought over today alright?"

"Okay," She nodded, "Can I keep one of the bigger ones?"

"What for?" Laura asked.

"My best friend Lucy told me she made an indoor wagon for a baby she baby-sits and he loves it. Says its one of the only things to get him to stop crying. She used one of the cutout handles and tied a skipping rope to it. She puts a blanket in it and some toys and just drags him around with it. Maybe we could even make it have wheels somehow."

"That could work for when she's a little older; you can save some boxes form sure," Laura told her, "We'll just keep them in the garage and maybe that's something you can do in December on your winter break. It'; be nice for when its colder and we can't take her outside to play

"Okay, I guess she is to little for it now," Gabby turned and left the kitchen.

"Well she seems much better," Laura commented as soon as she heard Gabby's door close.

"Yeah we had a talk and I think it helped both of us," Antonio explained.

"That's good," She resumed loading the dishwasher, "What do you feel like for dinner?"

"I want to say Gabby's favourite dish Mom used to make; I think that'll just cause her to go backwards though. I think we should wait awhile until we start using some of those recipes.

"We?"

He laughed and kissed her, "Okay you; you're the one that cooks."

"And don't you forget it," She kissed him again only to break apart as she heard Eva cry.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Do you think it was okay or was it to short? Pleas let me know as I would love to hear about what you thought of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: **I lost my train of thought completely for this story and my beta reader came up with some new ideas for this story. I like them and I really hope you do as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**September 2****nd**

Gabriela looked out of the window and up at the high school. In June she and Antonio had gone to the Illinois Education Building in downtown and talked to an assistant to the director of education for the state. She had listened to the circumstances and taken them into account completely; after looking at Gabby's transcript she filled out a fourm that said Gabriela could graduate with the rest of her class. Gabriela was beyond excited; she'd get to go to high school with her friends, in particular her best friend Lucy.

In the middle of August Lucy came to the house and explained to Gabby that her father had gotten a job in California and that they'd be moving before school started. Now Gabby looked up at the school knowing she didn't have any friends at all.

"You'll know some kids from your old school," Laura reassured as she reached over and patted her knee.

"I don't like them, not really." She pulled at her fingers, "Maybe I do need to go back to elementary school; or you could home-school me, then I could help out with Eva.

"Gabby sweetie, we've already gone over this; we want you to go to school. I know its scary but you're a nice girl, so kind and pretty, you'll meet new friends. Remember all the other ninth graders are just as nervous as you are."

"Yeah," Gabby mumbled and climbed out of the front seat and opened the back door and got her backpack. "Bye Eva," She kissed her now seven-month-old niece on the head and smiled as Eva giggled happily.

"Have a good day Gabs. I'll see you this afternoon, remember you're taking the bus home."

"Yeah," Gabby closed the back door and stepped back from the car waving as Laura drove away.

Taking a deep breath Gabby turned around and walked into the main entrance of the high school, like all the other ninth graders she lined up outside the main office to get her timetable and all the information she'd need for the first day. While lined up she looked around at all of the older students and looked away as some of them snickered and whispered as they passed the line-up. Keeping her head down most of the time Gabby finally made it to the end of the line and collected her package of information.

"Ooh, look who it is," A popular girl from Gabby's elementary school sneered as she saw Gabby, "Where are your friends? Oh that's right, you don't have any," She laughed and the two other popular girls laughed right along with her. "You sure you're not a boy." She quipped as she looked at Gabby's chest, "Maybe your parents just didn't want to tell you."

Tears in her eyes Gabby tried to find something to say but couldn't find any words, "Jessica…. stop… talking about my parents," She managed to sputtered out but this only caused Jessica to laugh louder.

"Hey!" A girl came out of nowhere and stepped in front of Gabby and Jessica, "She's not doing anything to you! Why don't you just leave her alone!"

"Look another looser," Jessica snickered, "Losers do always stick together."

"Looser?" She looked at what Jessica was wearing a halter top and shorts, "Just because we don't dress like that doesn't mean we're losers. In fact I think we're more beautiful because we're not desperate."

"Oh yeah…" Jessica couldn't think of anything to say,

"Not as smart as you thought are you," The blonde haired girl smirked and took Gabby's arm and walked past her.

Once they rounded the corner Gabby looked at the girl and said, "Thanks. I was…."

"Don't mention it. My names Leslie Shay."

"Gabriela Dawson," She shook her hand.

"Lets see your timetable," Leslie sunk to the floor and looked over at Gabby's package, "I don't have my first two classes with my three best friends."

"Yeah sure," Gabby handed over her timetable and saw Leslie smile.

"Girl we have the same schedule," She grinned widely, "You're my new best friend."

Gabby laughed nervously, not sure what to say. Was this girl one of those girls that changed best friends all the time? She didn't get a chance to wonder though as three boys walked up to them.

"There you are, man where've you been…." He trailed off as he saw Gabby and he turned to her, "Hi my names Kelly and I'm definitely not a girl."

Leslie burst out laughing, "Really? That's the best you can do. You need to work on that."

Kelly blushed slightly and glared at her, "Shut up."

"She doesn't want to date you anyways," Leslie informed him.

"Hey," Gabby looked at her clearly confused, "Why not?"

"Because he's had three girlfriends a week since he was two," Leslie told her.

The two boys behind Kelly snickered and one said, "It's true Severide."

"Shut it Darden," Kelly glared at him.

"Stop it boys," Leslie stood up, "Gabby these two idiots are Kelly Severide and Andrew Darden the other one is Matthew Casey. These are the friends I've been telling you about."

"Ah," Gabby understood now and she to stood up, "I'm Gabriela Dawson."

Matthew Casey finally spoke up, "Gabriela, that's a pretty name."

"Thanks," She smiled feeling her cheeks go red.

"Bye boys," Leslie grabbed Gabby's arm again and waved over her shoulder. Once they were out of sight she said, "Matt's nice and he's cute I guess."

"You guess?" She asked looking at her timetable to find her locker number.

"I'm gay," Leslie lowered her voice and whispered, "I'm not afraid of telling me, I just don't like to announce it"

"I don't mind," Gabby shrugged, "So have you been friends with the guys for a long time?"

"Yeah, Kelly and Andy since we were babies and Matt since grade one. How about you, did you know those girls from your old school?"

"Yeah, they've been like that for as long as I can remember. My best friend actually moved away during the summer, we'd been friends since daycare, I don't really have any other close friends."

"Now you do," She smiled confidently and followed Gabby as she looked for her locker.

Gabriela smiled; she was so glad that Antonio and Laura were right and that she had made friends on the first day.

"Hi again," Matt saw her and smiled, "Your locker near here?"

"Right here actually," She pointed to the one beside his.

"Oh." Matt moved his stuff and Gabby opened up the locker and put her books and bag inside; taking out only a pencil case and an empty binder. "What's your first class?"

"English," Leslie answered for her, "We have all the same classes. That means when we're in gym class we might see you."

Gabby lowered her head, as she was as red as a tomato now.

"Maybe," Matt shut and locked his locker and walked quickly away.

"He likes you," Leslie told Gabby as they walked down the hall, "And you like him. This is good."

Gabby opened the door that led to a staircase, "How is this good?"

"I happen to be good at hooking people up," She informed her. "I'll have you to together soon."

"I'd have to ask my…" She looked at the ground, "My older brother," She finally said as they began to climb the staircase, "I live with him and his wife and young daughter."

"Oh well okay," Leslie shrugged and didn't say anything else on the subject all day.

Gabby got off the bus that afternoon feeling better then she had in a long time. She didn't care that she had homework on the first day, she had met four new friends and Leslie had invited her over for a sleepover the following Friday. She walked into the house feeling like she was on top of the world.

"Well you look like you had a good day," Laura smiled as Gabby walked into the kitchen, "Sit down and tell me all about it."

Gabby explained everything that had happened at school and about her new friends and when she got to the part about the sleepover she looked pleadingly up at her.

"I think we should talk to this girls parents first," Laura explained, "And maybe meet them first."

Gabby opened her backpack and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper, "This is her phone number and address. I told her Antonio was going to want all the information. Maybe even background checks," she laughed and said her parents are to boring to break the law, even when they were younger.

"I think she sounds like a normal teenage girl. I'll give them a call later before dinner. Make sure you tell Antonio tonight when he calls."

"I will." Gabby promised and got out her binders and textbooks and began to work on her math homework, although her mind wasn't on school so much as about Matt and how cute he was.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter; I would love to hear your thoughts on the new direction its taking.


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: **So it took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter but I finally managed to. Thank you so much to my beta reader who helped me out with ideas for this chapter and who edited it for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or the rights to the novel "To Kill a Mockingbird which was written by Harper Lee.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Gabby taped her pen on the kitchen table as she tried her best to concentrate on her English homework. She had a test coming up and since English was her weakest subject she knew she needed to work extra hard. As she stared at her notes and novel she couldn't get into it. Her mind kept wandering to different things.

She was thinking about how much fun she'd have at her best friend Leslie's house and how cute Matt Casey looked in his blue t-shirt and jeans he had worn at school that day.

Laura must have known she was thinking about a boy because she sat down beside her and said, "I know for sure you're not daydreaming about To Kill a Mockingbird. Who's the boy?"

"Laura," She looked at her, "I'm not thinking about a boy."

"Gabby come on. I remember that look; I know that look. I had that look on my face all through grade ten before your brother finally got the courage to ask me out."

"Yeah okay," She gave in knowing she was right, "His names Matt. He's Leslie's friend and I guess he's my friend too."

"You want him as more then a friend?"

"I think so; don't tell Antonio though," She begged, "He'll tell me I can't date."

"Your secrets safe with me but if you are going to go out with him you need to tell him alright?"

"For once I'm glad Matt doesn't have a clue I like him."

Laura let out a laugh, "Get used to that sweetie, men are clueless" She patted her hand and stood up to answer the ringing phone.

Gabby turned her attention back to her book and tried to remember what the significance of the tittle was.

"Gabby," Laura hung up the phone and turned to her, "That was my boss at the bakery she has some kind of family emergency she needs to attend to so I need to run the store tonight."

"No!" Gabby turned to her and shook her head, "No! No! Don't ask me what I think you're going to," She begged. Laura couldn't ask her to watch Eva, not tonight. Not when she'd been looking forward to going over to Leslie's house all week.

"Gabby I'm sorry. You know my parents moved out of state and there's no one else we trust with her, not yet. I'm sorry but this is the way it had to be."

"No! That's not far! I want to have friends, I do have friends!"

"I know you do sweetie," She tried to calm her, "And if Leslie is the kind girl I think she is she'll understand. Now can you come and call her please."

Gabby frowned but knew there was no sense in arguing with something that was set in stone. "I wish Leslie could come here," She mumbled under her breath but Laura hard her.

"You know what, that might be possible. I'll only be working until eight at the latest and if her parents don't mind you two being alone…"

Gabby's face brightened, "I'll ask," She quickly dialed her friend's number. After a short converstation later it was agreed that Leslie would come over to her place for a sleepover. An hour and a half later she arrived.

"Hey girl," She hugged Gabby as soon as she let her into the house, "I brought over some movies for us to watch, don't think they're do scary for the kid."

"Oh I'm not worried," Laura smiled at the thoughtfulness of the teen, "Now Gabs you know where everything is right?" She kissed Eva goodbye and began getting ready. "And there's money on the counter for pizza and Eva's food is in the fridge and…"

"I know Laura," Gabby hugged her, "She loves me we'll be fine."

"I know," Laura kissed her, "I'll be back for eight thirty," She told the girls and then left through the front door Gabby locking up behind her.

"Gaba, Ga!" Eva babbled as she looked at her aunt, "Ga! Ga! Ba! La!" She tried to put sounds together.

"Oh she's so cute," Leslie walked over to Eva, "I don't know much about babies though," She admitted.

"I do," Gabby assured her, "Eva's pretty good, now lets watch some movies."

"Yay!" Leslie agreed, "My parents are so gullible I had to lie a little so they'd let me come."

"You did?"

"Oh don't worry I just said your sister was going out for a bit with the baby. They're okay with us here plus when I mentioned your brother was a cop and would be driving by the place. It all set."

"Sneaky and smart," Gabby praised.

"Oh I have lots more where that came from," Leslie assured her. "So the babies name is Eva?"

"Yeah Eva. It's Spanish, that's uh my and my brother's background, Laura too."

"Bala, Baba, Re ghrup," Eva picked up a plastic baby doll and shook it and then hugged it and smiled.

"Good, be gentle with the baby," Gabby smiled turning to Leslie she added, "She likes to throw her baby dolls and my brother thinks its funny my sister in-law not so much."

"Ah, I see," Leslie watched the infant, "What about you?"

"I don't know I just say what I think at the time," She shrugged at put the VHS into the player.

"Ghlbla," Eva looked up at the screen and smiled as it changed pictures. Soon though she went back to her toys.

Reaching for the phone Gabby asked Leslie, "Anything you don't like or want on the pizza?"

"No."

Gabby ordered and they continued to watch the movie as they waited for the pizza.

"Ah!" Eva through the toy she was playing with and began to cry, her hands above her head.

Looking at the clock on the wall Gabby stood up, "I'm going to go give her dinner," She picked Eva up, "You can keep watching the movie."

"No, no I want to see this," Leslie chuckled and paused the movie. She followed her friend into the kitchen and watched her attempt to get Eva into her high chair, "Need help?" She asked after she saw Gabby become really frustrated.

"No, no I got it," Gabby finally managed to get Eva into the high-chair, "She's usually worse. She gets really cranky when he's hungry."

"Ah," Leslie continued to watch as Gabby put some baby cookies on the tray her Eva to eat and then go to the cupboard to get some baby food, "Okay," Gabby pulled a chair up to the high-chair and began to feed her niece. Just then though the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Leslie took the money off the table and went to the front door she came back not with the pizza though but with Kelly, Andy and Matt in tow. "Look who I found."

"Oh no!" Gabby shook her head, "You guys can't be here!"

"Why not?" Kelly asked.

"Because if my brother and sister in-law find out I had boys here without them…."

"So don't tell them," Kelly sneered.

"No, no my brother probably has people watching the house."

"Why?" Andy asked, "What did you do?"

"Her brother's a cop dummy!" Leslie glared at him.

"Yeah and he's really protective especially now since my parents…. Anyways you guys need to leave!"

"Oh would you relax! We'll go before anyone comes home," Kelly exclaimed and the doorbell rang and he snatched the money from Leslie and went to answer it.

"Gabby if you want us to go we will," Matt finally spoke up, "I-uh I mean we don't want to cause any trouble."

"We don't?" Kelly asked returning to the room a piece of pizza already half eaten in his hands.

"You pig!" Leslie took the pizza box away, "Do you want Gabby grounded for all eternity!"

"Oh come on! Do you have to listen to them?"

"Yes!" Gabby glared at him, "Now go!"

"Come on Kel," Matt turned and looked at hid friend, "We can go somewhere else really its okay."

Leslie exchanged glances with the boys and sighed, she seemed to know what they were all thinking however Gabby didn't and since they were in her house she wanted to know, "Okay…." She looked at all of them, "Who wants to tell me what's going on?"

All four of them went silent; "Okay, okay we'll go," Kelly turned to leave Matt and Andy following him; once the door was closed Gabby lowered her head.

"I said something wrong didn't I?"

"Look Gabby; you have secrets and so does everyone else. We know but…"

"No I understand," She didn't really she had told them about her parents why couldn't they tell her abut whatever was going on."

"Matt's family is…. Well... it's not my place to say alright?"

Gabby's heart dropped as she thought of Matt being in trouble, "Can we help?"

"No, no we can't and don't say anything to him," She warned, "It's serious."

"Yeah okay," She nodded and lifted Eva out of the high chair and cleaned her off as much as she could. "Want to get into your jammies now?" She cooed, "Are you going to go to bed okay tonight?"

"Bla," Eva responded, "Ga," She touched her aunts face and smiled at her.

"See seems to really love you," Leslie commented.

"Yeah she does," Gabby smiled somewhat proudly, "I love her too."

Half an hour later, a little earlier then she said Laura came home; Just as Gabby was taking Eva up to bed, her eyes were closing but as soon as she saw her mother she woke up, "Ma! Ma!" She reached out for her.

Laura dropped her purse and keys and took her daughter into her arms, "How's my baby? Were you a good girl for Auntie Gabby and Leslie?"

"Yeah perfect. I was just going to put her to bed."

"I'll do that sweetie. You go and hang out with Leslie."

"Thanks," Gabby kissed Eva goodnight and went with Leslie back into the family room to finish their movie.

* * *

><p>"My parents man?" Andy sighed as he walked into the basement of Kelly's house the next afternoon, "My room right, you know I can find things in the mess but my Mom said we're having guests over so I had to clean it. Who's going in my room anyways" He flopped onto a beanbag chair and watched Kelly, Matt and Gabby play Mario Cart.<p>

"I win!" Gabby and Leslie high-fived as her cart crossed the finish line first.

"Okay," Kelly put down his controller and looked at his new friend. He had lost five straight races to her and he wanted to know why she was so good. "I thought you said you don't have this at home?"

"I don't but I used to tag along with my brother when he went to his friend's houses and they'd always play. "

"Ah," Kelly nodded understanding.

"Kelly Severide!" Kelly's mother yelled down the stairs, "You better get your ass up here and do something productive today or I'll rip that game right out of the wall!" She threatened.

"Ugh!" Kelly rolled his eyes, "My Mom's having one of her 'Kelly needs to help days' I hate those!" He groaned but before he even had time to get up he heard his mother yell again.

"NOW!"

Then without thinking he groaned, "Sometimes I just wish she'd go away."

No sooner had he finished his comment did Gabby's eyes fill with tears and she so rushed out of the basement and slammed the door.

"Nice going!" Leslie smacked him over the head and gave him a push before going after her friend, "Gabby!" She called as she ran out the door and up the steps.

Gabby was already sobbing and she didn't want to talk to anyone as she turned around to tell her friend she saw Matt behind her and she turned and ran away. The last thing she wanted was Matt to see her crying.

"Les; let me go after her I know…" Matt told his best friend.

"Yeah go," Leslie watched him take off after her.

"Gabby," Matt was a fast runner and caught up to her easily, "Kelly's a jerk sometimes."

She looked at the sidewalk.

"Hey, hey," He looked at her, "It's okay."

"No," She shook her head, "I don't…"

"Let me walk you home," He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Gabby's whole body shivered as she felt the contact and all she could do was nod her head.

"Great," Matt walked with her, "I hope you didn't get into trouble last night."

"No, no it was fine," She responded hoping Matt couldn't see she was blushing.

"I'm glad," Matt said honestly. He had no idea what made him decide to take her hand but he was glad that he had. His whole body had immediately responded to the touch of their skin and he loved it.

"My house is down there," Gabby turned a street corner and pointed past another few blocks.

"Ah," Matt nodded and looked around at all the houses they were now passing. It was a good area, new development, much better then the apartment he lived in.

They continued to walk in silence, each in there own thoughts, it wasn't until they reached her house that Gabby spoke, "You uh- want to maybe come in?" She asked nervously.

"Sure," He smiled and they walked up the front steps and Gabby opened the door.

"It's just me!" She called as she kicked off her shoes and hung up her light jacket; "What do you wanna do?" She asked as she walked into he family room.

Eva was sitting in her playpen quite contently until she saw her aunt; she looked at her "Ga! Ga!" She waved her hands above her head, "Ga!"

"Okay, okay," Gabby walked over to her niece and picked her up. "I missed you too," She kissed the top of her head.

"She's pretty cute" Matt smiled at the baby as Gabby carried her over, "What's her name again?"

"Eva."

"Hi Eva," Matt waved at her and smiled.

Eva giggled at being given so much attention. She reached for her soother but couldn't find it and she wailed softly.

"Oh its in the playpen," Gabby saw the soother.

"Here I'll get it," Matt walked over and got the soother and gently placed it in Eva's mouth and caressed her cheek, "Can I hold her?" He asked, "I've uh…"

"Sure I guess," Gabby handed her over and watched as Matt's face lit up around her niece. She liked him even more now that she knew how much he liked Eva.

"Hi," He cooed, "My names Matt. Lets see if you're ticklish," He began tickling her tummy and she giggled happily, he tickled her again and she laughed even more.

"You making new friends Eva?" Laura walked into the room and smiled at the sight of her daughter laughing.

"Uh Laura this is Matt," Gabby looked at her pleading with her not to do or say anything embarrassing.

Laura got the message, "Hi Matt, my names Laura I'm this pretty little girls mother and Gabby's sister in-law."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Dawson. I hope you don't; mind me holding your daughter."

Polite and good with kids; Laura didn't think even her husband could find anything negative about him if he ever wanted to date Gabby. "No, no you seem like a natural."

"Actually I've never held a baby before," He answered sheepishly.

"Well you wouldn't know it," Laura assured him, "Hey babe come in here!" Laura turned and yelled.

Antonio appeared a few seconds later cradling a cup of coffee in one hand, "Hi, you must be Matt. I'm Antonio, Gabby's older brother."

"Very nice to meet you Sir."

Antonio eyed him; and ignored Gabby's cringes as he did so, "Gabby tells us you're a good hockey player."

"Oh yes Sir. I love it. I play on the local rep team. I try to make sure to have time to do school work."

"Good," Antonio nodded. _What's this kid hiding? _He thought to himself as he knew there was no way a teenage boy could be that perfect.

"Well maybe we should go," Gabby stepped forward, "Come on Matt."

Matt didn't catch her cues; he was looking at Antonio and wondering if he could help him. "Gabby tells me you're a police officer."

"Yeah that's right," Antonio nodded, "you in any trouble I should know about?" He added with a slight laugh.

Matt's face froze and he turned and handed Eva to Laura and pretended to look at a watch he wasn't wearing, "I should uh- go- bye Gabby." He rushed out of the house.

"ANTONIO!" Gabby turned to him, "I hate you!"

"It was a joke!" He defended himself, "Besides he's way to perfect! I don't like you hanging around him!"

"But that's not your decision to make!" She stomped upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Uh-oh Antonio thinks Matt's into something we shouldn't be and doesn't like that Gabby's around him. Will he investigate and find out what's really going on or will something happen before he can?


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: **So this is the chapter where some tension between the characters start to build up an from here things will only go from bad to worse for everyone; especially Gabby.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter 10 **

It had been a little over a week since Matt had dropped by the house and northing much had been said about it. Antonio still didn't trust him but was still secretly using his lunches and over-time to search for clues as to what he was hiding. He wasn't anywhere near where he needed to be in order to tell even Laura what he was doing.

"Gabby its fine, really its fine," Matt was trying to convince her at school one day, shortly before Halloween. "I fell down the stairs and its broken."

"And the bruises?" She looked at his face.

"It's his Halloween costume would to lay off him!" Kelly glared at her. Why was she being so nosey anyways?

"Fine," She took another bite of her sandwich, "So are you guys going to the Halloween dance?" This made all of the boys look at each other, and then to Leslie and Gabby groaned, the four of them seemed to have way to many secrets they shared and she often felt left out.

"Uh we can go," Leslie finally broke the minute long silence that Gabby's question had caused, "Yeah it'll be fun. We should go out shopping for costumes."

"Any excuse to go shopping," Kelly rolled his eyes and pointed at her, "You have so many clothes in your closet can't you just make one-up. Even better go as yourself without make-up."

"And you can go with someone who's nice!" She replied punching his shoulder, "Or is that to much of a stretch because you're a complete ass-hole!"

"She has a point dude," Andy commented.

"Oh you know she's not asking you out," He retorted angrily, "So just stop it!"

"I'm not asking anyone," She repeated looking at her friends, "Not like I could here. When I get out of this school then I will, in the meantime…" She looked at Kelly, "We can go together seeing as you've dumped all the girls in the ninth grade expect Gabby and me."

"Yeah, yeah," He huffed and was about to say something when the bell rang and the group of friends stood and collected their things.

"Hey Gabby," Matt walked in-step with her, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet at the library later tonight and study?"

She looked at Leslie and squealed softly before turning back to him, "Yeah I could but it would have to be before eight. My brother's off until seven and then has to go in and my sister in-law isn't home until then.

"Oh," He faltered and wished he could invite her over to his house.

"You know," Leslie stepped in, "Gabby and I were going to hang-out at her house after school anyways why don't you come along and we can all do homework."

"Sure, that would be great."

"Yeah," Gabby couldn't; think of anything else to say as she turned a corner to go to Leslie's locker with her friend, "Leslie!" She exclaimed, "We didn't make plans to hang-out!"

"I know but this way your brother won't mind him coming over; plus I just might have to go home early for an appointment or something," She added, "Told you I was going to get you and Matt together."

"It'll never work," Gabby told her. Still though she looked forward to hanging out with her friends and spending more time with Matt.

At three thirty that afternoon Gabby walked into the house followed by Leslie and Matt, "Antonio it's just me! Leslie and Matt are here to work on some homework!"

Antonio appeared a few seconds later carrying Eva, "How was your day?"

"Good. We'll just be in my room studying.

"Oh no, no, no. You study down here no boys in your room."

"Antonio," She sighed, most of the time she accepted the fact that he was acting as a brother\father figure but there were other times she just wished he'd let her get away with things, "Leslie's coming to study too."

"Keep the door opened," He told her sternly, "And I want you three studying."

"We will Antonio," Gabby promised and she led her friends up the stairs and into her newly finished room. The walls were painted a light pink colour and she had recently begun hanging up pictures. On one wall was a desk with books pilled on it and a computer; a bookshelf was next to it and then a closet. Her bed was on the opposite wall across from the door and next to a dresser, which had some make-up and other pictures on it.

"I finally get to see your room," Leslie smiled and looked around, "I like it! I see many sleepovers in here."

Matt noticed something as well; it was a picture of Gabby, Laura, Antonio and Eva and who he assumed to be her parents. As much as he could tell the looked to be in a church and it was possibly Eva's baptism as she was in a white dress.

"I like this picture," He motioned to where it was on her desk.

Gabby walked over to him and offered a weak smile, "Yeah me too. I really miss them."

Matt wished he knew what to do to comfort her; he wished he knew what it felt like to miss your parents that much. His were still alive but most of the time didn't even know he was alive. It made him feel uncomfortable realizing that her parents were such good people and had to die when his parents weren't nice and got to live.

"Well are we really going to study?" Gabby opened her backpack and took out her English binder, "Do either of you understand Romeo and Juliet?" She asked her friends.

"Why doesn't she just tell him how much she loves him!" Leslie waved her arms around, "She's such a uh- and the way they talk…. I like English but this is just not worth it. I'd rather be reading books in English."

"This is English just a different kind," Matt pointed out, "Now can we focus and work on the questions?" He feared Antonio would overhear them not talking about homework and come in; he suspected the police officer was already weary about his bruises and broken arm and didn't want to give him any more indication or the chance to talk to him.

"Since when do you want to do homework on a Friday night?"

"Since I have a broken arm and it takes me twice as long!"

"That must suck; I guess you can't play hockey." Gabby sympathized.

"No! That's the worst part! I'm stuck at home all the time."

"Matt…" Leslie shared a look with him and he gave her another look and again Gabby felt left out.

"Matt," Antonio knocked on the open door, "Your Mom's on the phone."

He scrambled to his feet and collected his books and sped out of the room taking the phone with him.

"Antonio," Gabby looked at him, "Did his mom really call?"

"Yeah and I don't think he told her he was coming here," He added. "She sounded worried.'

"I better go and see if he's okay!" Leslie hurried out of the room.

"Alright Gabs," Antonio stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, "Tell me what's going on. If Matt's in some kind of trouble and he brings you into it…"

"I don't know Antonio! Nobody will tell me anything! I told them about Mom and Dad but Matt barely says a word and Leslie will talk about anything else. I should have known not to be friends with them," Tears came to her eyes, "I just want to be included."

Antonio put all his concerns about Matt aside and went to comfort his kittle sister, "I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong," He tried to calm her.

"I didn't," She looked at him and frowned, "You did! You scared Matt off because you think he's a criminal! Now he's terrified to tell me anything. If I did know something I wouldn't tell you. Why can't you let him like me?"

"Gabriela," Antonio didn't know how to respond to her. He wanted to make sure she didn't get into anything dangerous but he would never want to cause her any pain, "I'm a cop and I'm just doing my job, and scaring boys away is something I have to do as your older brother."

"But he's terrified Antonio," She sobbed, "He didn't want to come here, not when you were here."

"If he doesn't hurt you he doesn't have to be scared of me," He promised.

"Antonio he's just my friend and I want to have friends. If I like him it doesn't matter. Can't you just leave him alone?"

"Why don't you calm down alright and I'll go and see if I can find your friends," He avoided her question.

"No! You've done enough!" She rose to her feet and exited her bedroom and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she heard her friend's voices. "Everything okay?" She asked stepping inside the room. She knew at first glance it wasn't though as Matt's eyes were red and hE was clearly agitated.

'What did you do?" He stormed over to her and demanded. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I-I-"

"HEY!" Antonio glared at him as he entered the kitchen, "Don't yell at her like that!"

Matt stormed past them and left the room.

"Leslie what's going on?" Gabby asked her friend.

"You just made things worse," She shook her head and followed Matt out of the room.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Uh-oh what does Matt think Gabby did and how will it affect their relationship?

**Up Next: **We find out a little bit more about why Matt's mom called him and how can a decision Laura makes cause Gabby to spiral out of control?


End file.
